Shower Me in Gifts
by 666random4life
Summary: "I want to break up" said Oikawa. In a relationship with Oikawa Tooru, Yamaguchi Tadashi doesn't know what to do when he hears those words. But when Oikawa says if Yamaguchi were to give him more love like shower him with gifts Yamaguchi does just that. OiYama OikawaxYamaguchi WARNING NSFW but you don't have to read it to enjoy the story so please read! Thank you.


"I want to break up," Said Oikawa one day at the mall after they just finished watching a movie.

Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks. Oikawa wanted to break up with him? He never expected that to happen. Rather after they got together four months ago it took Yamaguchi two weeks to realize it wasn't a prank and that Oikawa really liked him. "Why?" Yamaguchi's asked, his voice becoming dry.

"Well," Oikawa tapped his cheek thinking, "I'm just not feeling any love from you. If you were to shower me with gifts sometimes or show me you love me then I would stay with you." He removed his hand and walked past Yamaguchi giving him a small pat on the shoulder. "It was fun these four months but-"

"I'll give you gifts!"

"Eh?" The shout from Yamaguchi who had been keeping his head down the entire time Oikawa spoke shocked him.

Yamaguchi raised his head and looked Oikawa straight in the eyes with determination, "If you want to get gifts then I will give you gifts. If you want more love then I'll give you more love. I'll do…" he paused, "I'll do anything just don't, please don't break up with me." He knew he sounded really pathetic and lame but he didn't want to break up with Oikawa who was so nice to him and treated him so kindly.

Oikawa was dumbfounded. He didn't think Yamaguchi would do that. It almost made him smirk at how easy it was to manipulate the brunette. "Okay," he said in a sing-song tone. He smiled at the shorter boy, "then we'll stay together."

Yamaguchi nodded, happy he wasn't going to say goodbye to his relationship with Oikawa.

The next time they went out on a date Yamaguchi was late.

"You're late Yama-chan," Oikawa said with the nickname he gave Yamaguchi.

"Sorry Oikawa-san," Yamaguchi was panting with his hands on his thighs trying to catch his breath, he ran all the way there since he knew he would be a bit late compared to usual.

"What took you so long?" Oikawa asked not really caring since he knew why Yamaguchi was late by the small plastic bag in his left hand.

Yamaguchi stood up straight, "I got you something," he said sheepishly and handed Oikawa the bag.

"My, my, how sweet. It's not even my birthday," he sang. He reached his hand into the bag and pulled out a small keychain of a small bottle with a four leaf clover in it. "How cute," it wasn't that special but it was nice of Yamaguchi to get Oikawa it. "Thank you Yama-chan."

"You're welcome Oikawa-san, I hope you like it." Yamaguchi smiled.

It went like that for the next three dates where Yamaguchi got Oikawa a small present.

When they went to Oikawa's house to hang out Yamaguchi noticed no one was home. He didn't have enough money to spend for a present this time but Oikawa didn't seem to mind. The two went straight to his room and Oikawa sat down on his bed. Yamaguchi did the same but was pulled onto Oikawa's lap.

"Yama-chan you're so cute and innocent," he hummed cheerfully. "Didn't you realize no one's home? We can do whatever we want," he whispered into Yamaguchi's ear.

Yamaguchi blushed and looked into Oikawa's lustful eyes. "I'm not sure if I'm ready," Yamaguchi admitted.

"You sure?" Oikawa pouted. "I really want to do things with my Yama-chan."

Yamaguchi gulped, "Oikawa-san, I…"

"I guess it would have been better if we did break up," Oikawa tried to sound displeased and hide his smirk that he was wearing inside. He knew this would get Yamaguchi to do what he wanted.

Yamaguchi gulped, "If you want to do it then we can."

Oikawa smirked and changed so that Yamaguchi was laying on his back with Oikawa over him. "Then let's do it." He kissed Yamaguchi on the lips.

* * *

><p>((Little kids go away!))<p>

* * *

><p>As they kissed Oikawa lifted Yamaguchi's shirt and his right hand touched Yamaguchi's skin traveling downwards to his pants. He slid his hand under Yamaguchi's pants and rubbed Yamaguchi's member. Yamaguchi moaned quietly in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck.<p>

Oikawa broke the kiss and pulled the pants off the younger male and started to pump his member slowly. He looked down at Yamaguchi and if he wasn't hard already he would be. Yamaguchi's face was red from blushing and he was panting. _So he can be sexy._ Oikawa thought and chuckled quietly. As Oikawa continued he sat up, still pumping the member but no longer in Yamaguchi's grasp, and took off his own pants. Sure he love foreplay but in all honesty he just wanted Yamaguchi now.

He released Yamaguchi's member and grabbed some lube that he had stored away in his drawer in his night desk. He looked at Yamaguchi who looked at Oikawa then away in embarrassment. "Cute," Oikawa said what he thought and lifted Yamaguchi's legs up. "Yama-chan I'm going to be careful, okay?"

Yamaguchi nodded and Oikawa put the lube on his fingers and inserted one inside of Yamaguchi who gasped at the feeling. As he fingered around inside of Yamaguchi the older boy decided it was alright to put another finger in. Yamaguchi made a sound of discomfort as the next finger was put in but he didn't say stop. He thought even if he did Oikawa wouldn't and he cared too much about Oikawa to say anything.

Once the fingering was done Oikawa removed them from inside of Yamaguchi and kissed Yamaguchi's lips. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Yamaguchi nodded and then Oikawa took his own member and pushed himself into Yamaguchi who gasped loudly. Once inside of the younger, smaller, boy Oikawa started to thrust inside of him. Yamaguchi covered his mouth to suppress the moans he was going to make. Seeing this Oikawa thrust harder inside of Yamaguchi and leaned down removing his hands from his mouth to above his head where Oikawa kept a tight grip on them.

"Let me hear your sexy voice, Yama-chan," Oikawa whispered into the brunette's ear. He smirked when he pulled away too see a bright red face, he looked just like a strawberry with his freckles.

Yamaguchi, unable to hide his moans now, moaned loudly with each thrust and even more when Oikawa hit his sweet spot, he came when that happened. Oikawa getting close to coming kissed Yamaguchi on the lips and then came inside of him. Yamaguchi kissed back feeling weak after he came and the older male coming inside of him.

When Oikawa removed himself from inside Yamaguchi, he let go of Yamaguchi's hands and quietly laid next to him. "That was great," he said panting.

Yamaguchi, who didn't want to disappoint Oikawa, nodded. It was his first time so he couldn't really agree.

* * *

><p>((Little kids return!))<p>

* * *

><p>The next two days Oikawa didn't arrange for any dates to give Yamaguchi some time to rest.<p>

On the third day Oikawa was changing in the locker room right after practice at his high school.

"Hey! Asskawa! You got another present," Iwaizumi threw a bag of cookies at Oikawa's face.

"Ouch! Iwa-chan that hurt!" Oikawa whined and picked up the bag.

"Don't you have someone already? Shouldn't you return them to the girl who sent it to you and say you're not available?" The locker room then became empty with just the two of them as one of the first years left the room.

Oikawa hummed as he looked at the note attached to the bag and smirked, "Nope, because this is from him." The note read 'I hope you did well in practice today sorry I'm swamped with homework so I wasn't able to give you this directly. From Yamaguchi.'

"How are things going with him?" Iwaizumi asked, in all honesty he wasn't curious but he was wondering why Yamaguchi gave Oikawa cookies when it was just a normal day that he didn't need to do anything special for anyone, let alone Oikawa.

"Great, ever since I said I was going to break up with him he's been giving me whatever I wanted." Oikawa was very happy and pleased that things were going his way in the relationship.

Iwaizumi stood still and he growled "Oikawa!" He then grabbed Oikawa's shirt collar and hit his head against the taller boy's head.

After a moment of intense pain for the both of them Oikawa shouted, "What was that for!? Iwa-chan!"

"You can't do that Oikawa! You can't use someone who loves you just to get things you want! Did you ever consider how much this must hurt Yamaguchi!? You are being an ass! Stupid Asskawa!"

"It hurts Yama-chan?" Oikawa never considered his feelings before. If it hurt Yamaguchi he thought Yamaguchi would tell him or just accept the break up. Was Yamaguchi willing to get hurt instead of losing his relationship with him? Did Yamaguchi love him that much?

"Of course it hurts him! Idiot Asskawa!" Iwaizumi yelled. "Now go fix what you did!"

Oikawa didn't know what Iwaizumi meant by the word 'fix'. Did that mean he was to break up with Yamaguchi? He didn't want to do that. The only reason he said they should break up was because he wanted things from Yamaguchi. He honestly likes his Yama-chan a lot. He clenched the bag of cookies and raced out the doors of the locker room.

_I like Yama-chan a lot so why did I force him to do those things for me!? I'm such an idiot!_ Oikawa yelled at himself inside his head.

Once Oikawa got to Karasuno he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and smiled at a girl who was leaving school. "Hello beautiful," he chimed, "could you lead me to the gym?"

The girl, shocked and embarrassed that such a handsome guy talked to her, nodded and led Oikawa to the gym where they heard the sounds of volleyballs, whistles, and feet running.

"Thank you miss," Oikawa walked up the steps of the gym and opened it. "Yahoo," he sang. All eyes went on him as he stepped into the gym, "Where is my Yama-chan?"

Yamaguchi was about to walk forward to Oikawa wondering why he was asking for him and why he came to Karasuno when it was so far away, but then Tsukishima's hand went in front of Yamaguchi's chest stopping him.

"What do you want with Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima harshly asked.

"I just want to say a few things to him," Oikawa smiled. "It's none of your business," his smile had grown dark. Oikawa never got along with Yamaguchi's best friend Tsukishima.

Tsukishima was taken aback by the dark smile and his hand wavered that was in front of Yamaguchi stopping him from going with Oikawa, but he let it down. Just as Yamaguchi was about to walk forward however Tsukishima raised his hand back up to stop him, "I know what you did to Yamaguchi. I know what you've been making him do. He shouldn't be doing that for a spoiled brat like you."

Oikawa frowned and stomped over towards Tsukishima and grabbed Yamaguchi's wrists. "I know and I'm here to fix it," he snapped at the blond and pulled Yamaguchi out of the gym closing the door behind them.

"Why does Oikawa want Yamaguchi?" asked Kageyama to no one in particular.

"Maybe the grand king is trying to steal Yamaguchi's jump float serve ability!" answered Hinata.

"Seriously!?" Kageyama yelled, "We got to stop him!"

Both of the idiots nodded but were stopped by the glare of Tsukishima. The glare told them to just return to practice like nothing happened. So they did quietly. Tsukishima on the other hand leaned against the gym door and tried to listen to the conversation, he hoped his best friend would be alright.

Outside of the gym Oikawa let go of Yamaguchi's wrist. He sighed softly before bowing to Yamaguchi, "Yama-chan I'm sorry."

Yamaguchi was shocked and he looked around to check that this wasn't a prank and that people were watching him. He turned his attention to Oikawa, "What for?"

"For hurting you obviously." Oikawa couldn't believe he had to explain what he did wrong to his Yama-chan but he wanted Yamaguchi to know he really was sorry. "I like you and yet I hurt you by saying we should break up in order for me to gain more things. I even made you do things you didn't want to do yet. I guess I don't like you as much as you like me." He chuckled in regret of what he did, "I understand if you never want to see me anymore because of what I did. I really was an ass towards you."

"You never wanted to break up?" Yamaguchi asked.

Oikawa was shocked that was the only thing Yamaguchi had to say, "Yeah." He stumbled slightly on the word.

Yamaguchi released a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad. I thought if I stopped or messed up you would leave me. I didn't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you even now either."

_But I did those things to you! _Oikawa wanted to say. But he couldn't he didn't want Yamaguchi to realize the wrong things he did and break up with him. "So we're good Yama-chan?" Oikawa took a step towards Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi gave a small smile, in all honesty he wasn't okay but he did still want to be with Oikawa, "Yes, we are."

Oikawa smiled too and hugged Yamaguchi, "You're too good for me Yama-chan." He chuckled.

Yamaguchi hugged back and hummed in agreement. "I'm just like this because I love you Oikawa-san." Yamaguchi's face went bright red as soon as the words escaped his lips. "I...I…" Yamaguchi, flustered, didn't know how to correct what he just said, he meant it but it was too soon to say those three words.

Oikawa pulled away and kissed Yamaguchi's lips for a few seconds to stop his stuttering. When he pulled away even he wore a small blush when normally he would laugh at Yamaguchi for saying that. "Yeah, I love you too."

Hearing those words made Yamaguchi smile in a way only Oikawa would ever see.


End file.
